The Unknown
by Khaoschan1
Summary: After disappearing Naruto returns 3 years after The Valley only to present Tsunade with some rather shocking news... SmartNaruto InnocentItachi Yaoi ItaNaru KakaIru and other pairings plzs R&R rated T for now..


**AN: hey im new at this whole fanfic world my friends got me into it this is my first atemped at an ItaNaru though the first chapter is unfinished i thought i see what id be able to call the story other the "The Unknown" so if anyne has any ideas for a title plzs review.**

**Id like to thank my friend Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1 for holding my story while i waited out the waiting period thanks ~chu~ ~chu~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...~pouts~ if i did there would be lots of yaoi ^^_

Chapter 1

Here he stood, wind brushing by making his long knee length blonde, a sun-kiss blonde color, hair flutter as he walk towards the entrance of the village he had once call home long ago. As he approached the gates the guards on duty became alert to his presence; there he stood waiting for them to talk. He had on a long slick onyx black trench coat with, instead of seeing the crimson red clouds like the Akatsuki had on their trench coats, the guards saw beautiful sapphire blue clouds that had an Akatsuki like design to them. "Halt traveler, please state you business and reason for wanting to enter the Hidden Leaf Village." Spoke one of the guards. Looking up, the traveler, spoke softly, almost unheard by the guard, in an almost feminine like voice, "Ah I see the village hasn't change much since I left, here these papers should be enough."

The traveler then handed the papers to the guards, who seemed quiet shocked. "Y-Yes, these will defiantly let you through." The second guard spoke as he moved aside to let the traveler through, "Just go straight to the Hokage and she should be able to get you an apartment or something to stay in while you are here in the village." The first guard spoke again, he too moved out of the way to let the traveler pass. "Arigatou, I'll do just that." Spoke the traveler as he headed off towards the Hokage Tower leaving the guards stunned silent thinking, 'How the hell does he know where the Tower is?'

As the traveler continued along the village, it was about noon so there were a lot of people out in the markets and streets; he noticed that many people turn to stare when they saw him. Thinking silently to himself, 'Thank kami for my hat or those stares would be glares,' the traveler was happy as ever to have his hat, which almost looked exactly like the ones who worked in the Akatsuki. As he came to the tower, he was stopped before he could get up the stairs by a couple of ANBU, quickly digging into his cloak he pulled out a mask, that if it had been seen when he bent his head down to cover his face with it, looked exactly like a kitsune. "Halt, what business do you have with our lady Hokage?" asked one of the ANBU.

Looking up, the two ANBU gasped and would have had shocked loking expressions if not for the own masks. There stood their missing comrade; they hadn't know if he had lived since he hadn't returned from retrieving the Uchiha brat from the Valley of the End, even after the knowledge got around that not only had it been Kakashi to get the Uchiha, but there had been no sign of Naruto or their comrade anywhere. It had seemed that maybe the Uchiha had ended up killing Naruto, only to faint from his wounds after, but their comrade must have been attacked by someone because he too went missing. "Dam ByakkoKage-sama (White fox Shadow), How?" was what the ANBU to the front right of Byakko, for short, spoke. This ANBU had an Usagi (rabbit) mask unlike Byakko's Kitsune (fox) one, while the other ANBU had an Inu (dog) mask. "Not now Usagi-chan, Inu-kun, just let me go talk with Hokage-sama." He spoke as he saw his fellow comrades' move. "Fine, but we will get it from you… eventually." Whisper Inu with a hint of playful torture if Byakko decided not to tell them anything or try to run and hide from them.

Shuddering, Byakko walk into the Hokage's office, shut the door behind him, and then put up some silencing jutsus. "Hello Tsunade-baa-chan, long time no see, ne?" Spoke Byakko as he took of his mask and hat to reveal his bright blue sapphire eyes, with slight tints of red on the edges, while the long flowing knee length blonde hair was pulled from inside his trench coat, and if you were to study his face he would have to have looked like the fourth Hokage returned, though the only real difference would have to the three slightly dark whisker like marks on each cheek and the red tinge to the edge of his eyes. "N-Naruto..." stuttered the now pronounced Tsunade, "H-How we all thought that you were dead when that _Uchiha_," Tsunade spat the last name with venom, "was found unconscious and you nowhere to be found." she continued as she got up and went to hug Naruto. "But how did you get the trench coat? It looks a lot like those Akatsuki ones." she continued staring warily at him as she went back to sit.

"Well for one there's a lot to tell and not enough time...It started a couple a days after me and Prevy Sage had gone to find you and get you back here to be the next Hokage. I had been waking up with bad headaches since we had our encounter with Itachi and Kisame, I'm not sure why, but Itachi seemed familiar, not like how he looks like Sasuke, no, but because of how much he reminded me of someone I knew in my childhood; that someone who protected me and train me at a young age, I think I was four when I first met him, but I wasn't sure until that battle at the Valley of the End, I think that's what Prevy Sage called it, that is when I came to figure out that Itachi is 100% absolutely positively INNOCENT, that and he's my crush but don't go telling him that, it was if fact one Uchiha Madara and strangely enough a possessed Orochimaru, were the ones that killed the Uchiha clan, leaving Itachi to take the fall. Itachi then, from there, was told by the Third to go and be a spy for the village in the Akatsuki to see what the they were up to and if the opportunity came kill the ones that were threats. Shortly after that the Hokage brought me into the office and sealed my memories even the fact that I had been an ANBU since I was seven, but somehow those memories hadn't been sealed as tight as the others, of course at the time my ANBU identity had suppose to be on a long term mission, so because of those memories of ANBU were right near the surface, and thus when I was on that mission to the wave that had been an C ranked mission turned A rank close S rank, because of the S classed missing nin, the shock of everything broke the seal that held my ANBU memories but not the others. That about when I was twelve, thirteen, so it came to me that no one could know, so I hid under an idiot mask and still did my ANBU duties, going on missions and stuff, which believe me is hard to do when you have an ex ANBU turned Jounin sensei keeping eyes on you the whole time, but then again what are shadow clones for. So back on point when the battle happen between Sasuke and I at the Valley of the End, it came to my surprise that when the blood clone I had created in order for me to go on an ANBU mission, was killed I, as ByakkoKage, had to go and take its place, it was then that Itachi came upon us and knock out Sasuke as Kakashi wasn't far behind him and took me with him. At first I was mistrustful of him until we were far enough away then he release the seal on the last of my memories, causing me to black out for a few hours. Next thing I know were at Tazuna's House in Wave. I remember everything even the fact that Kyo…" Naruto said, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Wait, hold on…who's Kyo?" she asked, but Naruto just held up a hand. "I'm coming to that… anyways the fact is Kyo, also known as, Kyuubi no Kitsune, didn't actually mean to kill or harm anyone. He was in fact summoned from his mate and new born kit by Uchiha Madara, who the tried to control him, only to throw him into more of a rage, in which not even his mate could clam him from. Kyo is also the person I've called Tou-san (father), because he has been there for me, since I was four, while I've called the Fourth, who I know is my real father, chichioue (father(more formal)."

With this much said so far, Naruto went over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Tsunade's desk. "So… you're really an ANBU? You also called the fox Tou-san, and Itachi's innocent? Well I guess I could say that this isn't a total shocker, but it is and it just proves how, mask or no mask, you're still the Hidden Leaf Village's Number one most surprising knuckle-headed Ninja." Spoke Tsunade, as she sat back in her chair and proceeded to bring out a hidden bottle of sake, and gulped it down. "Yes Tsunade, it's all true I have no need to lie anymore, for now that Madara is really dead Itachi is going bring his head back and every little detail on the Akatsuki with him." Naruto said as went to rub where his neck and shoulder met, threw his coat. 'Not to mention that when I turn seventeen the seal that holds Kyuubi will break and he'll be released, and be able to stay and live here as my Tou-san and Itachi as my mate.' He thought as he mentally smiled. "Wait, Itachi is coming back, when?" spoke Tsunade.

"He should be here already unless something came up with coming into the Village." Naruto answered as he fiddled with the pockets inside his coat. Naruto then got up and walked over to the nearest window Looking out Naruto caught a glimpse of black and red, before turning around and seeing Itachi standing right by Tsunade's desk. "Hey Itachi-kun, do you bring the scroll for Tsunade?" asked Naruto causing Tsunade to turn around and see that Itachi was right behind her. "Yes Naruto-kun, here you go Tsunade-sama." Itachi spoke, "and other thing you should really tighten the wall's security, it's really weak."

"And you know you don't have to wear that trench coat anymore, 'Tachi-kun." Naruto said as he started back to his seat. "Hn…" Itachi spoke as he turned and gave Tsunade the scroll that had Madara's head, along with a full length report done on the Akatsuki and their hideouts. "I know, but you don't have to wear yours anymore either, yet you still do, Naru-kun." Itachi continued as he pulled Naruto closer to himself before sitting down in Naruto's seat, dragging Naruto with him into his lap. "So you have a crush on me, Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi causing Naruto to blush and stutter, which caused Itachi to smirk in amusement at Naruto. "Itachi...I..I...

-XxXxXxXxXxX- -XxXxXxXxXxX-

**…...and end scene...so how do ya'll like it so far? Plzs read and review**

**~Khaoschan1**


End file.
